First Kiss
by TooSpoon
Summary: Their first kiss comes as a surprise to both of them. One-shot.


Their first kiss wasn't even expected. In fact, it came as a surprise to both of them.

Years went by and crime had gone down in The Glades. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle had all fallen into their routine. During the day, Oliver and Felicity would work at QC, her as his assistant, he as her boss, and Diggle, as their "Black Driver", would take them back to Verdant for their, *cough*, evening activities.

It was looking like a slow night, and Oliver was just about to tell the others to go home and get some rest when Felicity interrupted his thoughts.

"Oliver!" Felicity called over her shoulder, trying hard not to stare as the man jumped down from the salmon ladder, his muscles rippling. The 'trying not to stare' part wasn't exactly working.

"What is it, Felicity?" He asked, wiping a towel over the back of his neck.

"It seems as though the security guard who works for Elevast Corporation just killed four people." Felicity stated. "For no apparent reason."

Oliver leaned in towards her to study the security camera feed displayed on her monitors. Felicity leaned back, holding her breath. It wasn't that he smelled bad. Oh God, no. In fact it was the complete opposite, and it always made her nervous. Hoping her feelings for him wouldn't be displayed so blatantly, she tried to maintain a distance between the two of them. Oliver always had a woodsy and leathery scent. He smelled like, like _man. _She was currently eyeing a little bead of sweat that was rolling down his torso and she just wanted to lean over and lick-

"Felicity!"

"Oh!" Felicity leaned her head back to look up at Oliver, who was looking at her oddly. "Sorry, what? You were just, I mean _I _was just, and you know, um" She pointed to her head, and then gave up on trying to come up with an answer that made sense, shrugging her shoulders instead. Off to the side, training with one of the dummies, Diggle gave her a knowing smirk.

Oliver gave her an amused glance and then turned to gather up his bow and quiver. "I asked for his name."

"His name?" Felicity asked, confused. And then it hit her. Before she went all Oliver-body crazy, they were actually working. Working! For the good of the city! And not for her to study Oliver's fine physique. Oh, gosh. And what a fine physique it was and-_focus Felicty! _

"Right! His name!" Felicity swiftly turned in her chair back towards her monitor, striking a few keys on her keyboard. "Our suspect is a Mr. Drakon. Drakon. Even his name sounds evil. Why would anyone even hire a Drakon as a security guard? Although Drakon sounds like Dragon and Dragons are known for guarding treasure. Or at least Smaug was."

Oliver paused in his step and gave her one of those _you're so cute even though I have no idea what you're talking about _stares. Or maybe she was being presumptuous with the 'you're so cute' part. Maybe it was more of a _you should see if you have a mental problem _kind of stare_._

Ignoring her ramble, Oliver started towards the stairs. "I think I'll pay Mr. Drakon a small visit."

"Wait, Oliver!" Felicity scrambled out of her chair as he turned back around.

"Here." She held out his ear piece to him.

He shook his head, "This won't take long, Felicity. You two can go on home now." He said towards her and Diggle.

"No, we'll be here when you get back. Right?" She turned to Diggle, who paused in his battery of the dummy and gave a swift nod in response.

"We'll be here, man." Diggle nodded towards Oliver.

"So put this on." Felicity demanded and then promptly put the device in his ear, not exactly realizing that she left her hand on his cheek. "Be careful."

Oliver softened as he took in her concern for him.

And then it happened.

Oliver pulled her in closer, with her hand still on his cheek and gave her a quick and hard kiss to her soft lips, giving a little nip to her bottom lip as he pulled away. "I'll be an hour, tops." And started to walk away as if he were the stereotypical husband, leaving his wife to go to work.

"Okay." Felicity nodded as if she hadn't just been _kissed_ by _Oliver._

But then a few microseconds later, they both simultaneously stopped in their movement, turning back towards each other with dumbfounded expressions. Diggle was off to the side silent in shock at the scene before him.

Felicity was the first one to start speaking, "I, you, I mean we, and you just and then we-" Felicity cut herself off with a helpless noise.

She pointed towards her computer monitors where Drakon's profile was up and said, "Now."

Then she motioned between herself and Oliver, "Later."

Oliver gave a grateful nod, and then promptly left towards the exit.

Felicity was sitting down just as Diggle said, "Roy owes me 40 bucks."

Felicity glared at him, "You bet that much?" He grinned back.

Neither of them were aware that Oliver heard as he was leaving, nor were they aware of the smile on his face, as all he could think about was _later._


End file.
